The invention relates to a co-generation system and more specifically to one which is packaged as a module unit. In the past electricity has been generated by internal combustion engines and their fuel usage efficiency is generally less than 50 percent. Co-generation means that you are using the heat produced by the engine while you are generating electricity with an electrical generator. New co-generation systems have recently been designed to utilize the heat produced by these two major components. This has generally taken the form of having a heat exchanger attached to the engine and also a heat exchanger attached to the generator. Presently the efficiency rating of these co-generation systems are between 60 and 75 percent efficient.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel co-generation system that is in modular form.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel co-generation system that mounts the engine and generator in an enclosed housing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel co-generation system that has the engine and generator submerged in the heat exchange fluid contained within a closed housing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel co-generation system whose fuel efficiency approaches 95 percent.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel co-generation system that is mounted within a fluid tight housing that functions as a huge heat exchanger and storage tank and which overcomes the normal lose of energy during its transfer process and the heat radiation to atmosphere.